Serenade
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Bahwa sekat yang memisahkan mereka bukan hanya jarak dan waktu, namun takdir. ・ AU ・ TakuTsu ・ /SU/


**Serenade**  
「 _I play this love song for you._ 」

**Inazuma Eleven Go **(c) Level-5  
**Warning:** Drama. Headcanon. Don't like? Please go away.

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu berkimono lembayung, duduk di tengah ruangan.

Okatsu, menatap langit sewarna pakaiannya melalui jendela kayu―menunggu rebusan miliknya matang di dalam kuali berbahan dasar tanah. Memindai kumpulan burung nun jauh yang sepintas tertangkap mata. Anginnya berhembus membelai kulitnya yang hampir seputih salju.

Pemuda itu berhelai ikal kelabu, duduk di tepi ruangan.

Shindo Takuto―atau Takuto, untuk kali ini―membolak-balik buku catatan musiknya dengan antusias. Sesekali ujung bibirnya meloloskan_ humming_ sebagai pengganti buku-buku jarinya yang absen menekan tuts klavir. Ada saatnya ia terusik oleh angin dingin yang masuk melalui jendela sehingga konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah masakannya. Ya, ia sedang mendidihkkan tahu―salah satu masakan kebanggan keluarganya. Setiap bahan dimasukkan hati-hati dengan waktu yang sangat akurat

"Takuto-sama…"

Mata coklat kemerahan pemuda itu akhirnya teralih. Walau begitu ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tubuhnya juga tidak memberikan reaksi berarti. Mungkin ia takut membangunkan salah satu kucing peliharaannya yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Okatsu-san…"

"Apa kau sehat?"

Semilir angin bahkan bisa meredam kalimatnya yang hampir berbisik. Gadis itu diliputi cemas saat memegang sendok kayu dan mengaduk isi kuali sangat perlahan. Dilakukan dengan sangat seksama supaya tidak ada satu bagianpun dari tahu kebanggaannya yang rusak.

Sang tuan muda Takuto tidak yakin kondisi tubuhnya dalam keadaan baik. Beberapa hari ini nafsu makannya menurun drastis. Bahkan sejak pagi ia belum sedikitpun memasukkan secuil porsi pangan ke dalam perutnya. Baginya bukan dirinya yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ia lebih cemas dengan kesehatan dari pemilik manik segelap malam.

Senyum gadis itu melebar mengetahui makanan yang dibuatnya sudah hampir matang. Dengan bersemangat ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk dengan bahan dasar yang sama kemudian mempersiapkan peralatan-peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Dua buah sumpit. Dua porsi nasi. Juga dua bantal duduk―berhadapan, agar bisa leluasa bercengkrama dengan orang terkasih.

"Aku ingin makan bersamamu, Takuto-sama."

Pandangan sang pemuda menatap kosong pada nasi juga lauk pauk yang salah satunya berupa semangkuk tahu panas. Perutnya lapar, ia tahu―tapi tangannya tidak tergerak meraih. Alih-alih berselera, ia malah lebih ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Genangan air mata yang sudah mendesak di ujung mata.

"Aku tidak bisa makan masakan ini."

Sang gadis tertunduk. Melihat hasil masakannya yang sudah terbagi di dalam dua mangkuk tidak dijamah seperti yang seharusnya. Karenanya, ia juga tidak berniat menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali. Hatinya sakit. Air mata mulai menetes jatuh, membentuk alir sungai yang meleleh di pipinya.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Takuto-sama."

.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Okatsu-san."

.

Gadis itu berkimono lembayung, duduk di tengah ruangan.

Menangis tersedu sendirian di tengah kepul asap dari wangi makanan berjenis tahu yang sangat menggoda selera. Adiknya yang baru saja pulang, membuka pintu―menghambur ke arahnya, menanyakan keadaannya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum seraya menggosok mata untuk menghalau tangis sambil berkata; tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia menyodorkan bantal duduk dan makanan yang sedari tadi disiapkan supaya adiknya bisa langsung bersantap sehingga bisa beristirahat dengan perut penuh. Tangisnya belum berhenti karena ia ingin sekali menambah satu bantal duduk lagi untuk seseorang yang disayanginya.

Untuk pujaannya yang berada jauh di sana.

Pemuda itu berhelai ikal kelabu, duduk di tepi ruangan.

Di atas sofa empuk dan dikelilingi perabotan berkualitas. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit-langit, berusaha menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar. Terlambat. cairan itu meleleh melewati pasang ekor matanya, membuat pandangannya kabur sesaat.

Menyingkirkan pelan kucingnya dari pangkuan, ia mengabaikan jamuan yang disediakan untuknya, lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke arah piano bersama buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Tidak lama, ada denting merdu melantun menembus melewati jendela.

Berharap agar lagu yang sedang dimainkan terdengar olehnya.

Oleh gadisnya yang berjarak ribuan waktu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Cadence.  
**(*Irama penutup dalam sebuah musik.)

.

Sebuah tepuk tangan bergema kencang ketika nada terakhir selesai dimainkan. Pemuda jenius itu terkejut karena tidak menyadari akan adanya kehadiran lain memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Sebelum berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat penasaran, salah satu pelayan kepercayaannya maju untuk memberi penjelasan. Bahwa keluarganya sedang kedatangan tamu penting dan ia merasa tidak enak mengganggu tuan mudanya yang sedang serius bermain piano, sehingga anak dari keluarga tersebut yang diajak datang ke dalam ruangan sebagai bentuk sopan santun.

Ada tarikan napas cepat dan pacu jantung yang ketat.

Gadis itu berdiri di sana. Tidak dengan kimono kali ini walau tetap berbalut warna senja. Rambutnya sekarang terurai melewati bahu, namun seakan tidak ada satupun yang berubah baik dari postur tubuh maupun senyumnya.

Sang pemuda berdiri seketika, mendekat untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak mengelabuinya. Bahwa senyum itu tidak akan hilang lagi darinya.

_"Salam kenal, Takuto-sama. Nama saya Okatsu."_

Akhirnya lagu yang baru saja dimainkan terdengar olehnya.

Oleh gadisnya yang sudah tidak berjarak ribuan waktu.

**Fini.**

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:  
**Ngga bisa tidur terus ngulang nonton Inakuro. Pas _stuck_ episode 14-17 maka inilah hasilnya; drabble super pendek yang sok2 dramatis. TakuTsu bener-bener pair manisss (IMO). Sedih pas tau mereka udah ngga bisa ketemu lagi... Level-5 TEGA! QwQ

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Dan maaf nih, akhir-akhir ini malah nyampah di fandom IE terus #rebahan

*kemudian author mencoba tidur lagi*


End file.
